Lips
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Golden Age (pre-war). Megatronus never could focus with Orion Pax around. And he had.. sensible reasonings. Megatronus/Orion Pax. Slash/Fluff. Explicit sticky.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had originally updated this to my DA account; but I made adjustments and the such to the previous story. Hopefully it's better than it was, review and tell me, please. This is set in the Golden Age of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus/Orion Pax slash. Just hints, though. Don't get to excited.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Megatronus?" Orion softly asked, thoroughly attempting not to sound as annoyed as he actually was.

His flat blue optics snapped up from the data pad he held in his lap to stare at the gladiator seated besides him. The larger mech was obviously not listening to a word Orion Pax had been saying previously. The clerk tolerated it for as long as he could. Megatronus might as well have been recharging. Now? Now the gladiator was just coming off as plain rude. He wasn't even _trying_ to make it seem as if he were reading or listening. He was just... just discreetly staring at Orion.

The attention finally came back to life in Megatronus' beautifully shaded optics as he looked up from Orion's mouth.

"Megatronus, are you even concentrating?" the clerk tried again, his azure optics gazing deep into the gladiator's own.

The gladiator's helm looked down quickly, snapping a cable or two in his neck, but ignored the minor pain. His pedes shifted uncomfortably underneath the desk as he blinked, looking back up at the archivist again. Megatronus' dental weakly appeared in a warm grin to give Orion Pax closure. His optics fell elsewhere, in this case, down to the data pad he was _supposed _to be following along to as Orion educated him. Usually, Megatronus hadn't truly cared when he had disappointed a mech, because he had done it more often than he should have, anyways.

But to see Orion Pax disappointed in him? _That_ destroyed Megatronus. He was a skilled gladiator from the Pits of Kaon, why had he taken such keen affections towards a mere archivist?

Megatronus thought a klik longer before realizing he had an impatient Orion staring at him. And so he absently replied, "Yes of course, Orion".

Now, of course that was a lie.

How could Megatronus focus with the clerk's ravishing lip components chatting away about the Council, his work at the Iacon Hall of Records, and nearly everything he knew of each? Though Megatronus hadn't achieved the highest of honours when it came down to the 13; Orion was merely too quaint to ignore. And the way those lip components adjusted so perfectly and swiftly transformed into that naïve and innocent smile...

There it was again.

That smile could only cause Megatronus' gears to grind uncomfortably with arousal. Orion Pax was a stunning mech from heel strut to the very last optic fiber. Everything about the sly clerk only drew Megatronus closer, wanting to possess him all to himself. Usually, if Megatronus had even the slightest interest in a 'bots frame, he would not hesitate to claim them for however long he pleased. Such a method heavily differed with Orion Pax. The gladiator felt as if he needed to properly court the Iacon spawned archivist.

"Fine. Where did I leave off from?" Orion questioned partly to himself, partly to Megatronus.

Megatronus' attention rose back to the clerk and stared at the sweet, metallic pair of lips part in mid thought before continuing the previous.

"Ah, as I said before, the Iacon Hall of Records holds a fine diversity of subjects among Cybertron-"

Orion Pax's vocals slowly blurred out as Megatronus began discreetly staring again. Trying his best to not make it completely obvious. He guessed he had failed to do that in the first place. He couldn't help himself, though. He felt so weak and yet so strong in the presence of Orion.

Megatronus suddenly thought of all the things possible that he could do with those angelic lips... of all the things that Orion Pax would possibly consider doing. He felt his abdominal and lower region armour clench tightly by the video graphic imagery playing off in his CPU as Orion continued to speak in that angelic baritone.

His spark flared and sent a dangerous rush of liquidated desire through his systems, plaguing and teasing his processors. The silver mech's protoform hissed by the thoughts swarming in his CPU. The gladiator knew it was wrong, thinking of his so-called 'brother' in a sexual way. Though, how could he help himself?

Primus, those lip components would not seize movement. That perfectly designed pair of sensitive and quite enthralling lip components...

It bothered Megatronus. Teased him, even. Perhaps, Megatronus could get the two of them off topic. How? Orion is heavily indulged in his work. And this was_ not_ a_ date_.

Offer energon?

Megatronus lit up and paused in mid-thought as he considered.

He looked up to Orion's optics when the archivist had questioned him something.

The gladiator merely nodded his helm in false agreement before noticing the way Orion's servos moved to gesture the things he spoke of.

The small, red servos shaped things and widened to express an object. It was just completely captivating. Megatronus' optics ghosted over the clerk's frame a few times, noticing the details in small doses. Orion occasionally acknowledged what Megatronus was doing, but the nobility and respect within his sweet-sparked self ignored it, for the most part, and continued the slightly one-sided conversation.

Megatronus thought back to offering a fueling session. That concept may actually work. If the younger mech would agree to the such. Only then may Megatronus properly court this classy archivist of his into becoming perhaps more than a brother for however long he could obtain.

But even so, the two had met only a few months back. Orion had grown close to Megatronus in that time, seeing the gladiator as something of a mentor. Megatronus hadn't minded the shy company. Though in the way beginning, the clerk had been inconceivably clingy. After awhile, Megatronus could feel Orion distantcing himself, and really hadn't been fond of it.

Orion stopped in mid-word as his gaze fell to Megatronus again.

The mech had totally spaced out again.

The clerk's shoulder plating slumped as he sighed, his pede tapping on to the metallic floor beneath the desk. Orion had his pedes crossed over each other, his back plating arching forwards as he physically demonstrated a few things and spoke from a series of data pads scattered across the desk in the library.

"What are you staring at?" he finally asked, his vocals reached a point of accumulated stress and confusion.

Megatronus froze, slowly blinking and forcing a weak smile. "I.. I wasn't.." he shook his helm, embarrassment trying to stay hidden.

But Orion read the gladiator thoroughly.

The silver mech looked up with his smooth optical ridges arched to match his attempted smile. That data clerk could see any emotion through optics, especially Megatronus' and especially _now_. And Megatronus had not been used to any being able to look right into his spark like Orion could. It was not an easy task, yet Orion Pax had possessed that advantage.

"Listen to me," Orion started, looking down to his digits, tapping them on to the dark metallic desk where the data pads didn't cover. "All evening you have stared at me. I have grown rather.. curious, Megatronus," he admit. "Why?" his vocalizers pitch raised in sound at the last question.

The gladiator's intakes hitched and he took a deep one before trying to gather a response. It was immensely harder with Orion staring at him with those sweet optics of his. Megatronus suddenly felt sick to the tank, his optics falling to the ground, gazing away from the clerk. Afraid that the stare may corrupt his protective shield of emotions. He assumed now would be the only efficient time to put the energon offer to the test. It was not like he can answer Orion's inquire. What would he even tell him?

"Would you like to fuel?" Megatronus asked, his broad chassis puffed out as his intakes adjusted again.

Orion's optical ridge raised in minor suspicion but eventually he smiled awkwardly. After another klik of thought, Orion Pax scooted closer to Megatronus and warmly laughed, reaching for the gladiator's servo. The clerk's thin digits rested against the cool metal of Megatronus' maroon fusion cannon, attempting comfort, but only giving Megatronus another surge of lust through his protoform. His equipment suddenly throbbing under its housing just from the gentle touch of Orion.

"You need to focus, Megatronus" he said. "This is very important, so I suggest you take advantage".

The gladiator awkwardly nodded his helm and turned to glance at the data pads with an embarrassed sigh of defeat.

"I would not mind refueling with you afterwards, though," Orion finished, looking down from Megatronus and smiling. He momentarily pretended to be interesting in a small crack on the metallic floor of the library, fixing his optics on the area to avoid the gladiator's optics. He couldn't recall another time where he could not cease smiling.

The gladiator's lip components smirked upwards and a small hint of desperation and luck gleamed in his bright blue optics as they looked up to Orion. The corner of his lip component quirked into a soft smirk and Megatronus extended his servo, taking Orion's digits into his own.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, Orion" he said.

It might be awhile until they could even endeavor on that journey. But Megatronus gave that his regards becuase in this moment, having Orion's smaller digits squirm to take a firm grip of Megatronus' own silver, blocky digits, everything felt right. Everything felt warm with Orion by his side. Megatronus smirked to himself in hidden deep thought.

_Orion Pax is worth waiting millennia for_...

Megatronus looked up to Orion with the same smirk hiding. "Please," he purred with a deep, hesitant intake. "Continue, brother".

* * *

**A/N**: I always get random ideas for this pairing. I just love Megatronus/Orion Pax. But anyways, I hope some enjoyed. I beg a review of some sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **(Still set in the Golden Age, or pre-war of TF Prime.) I decided to continue out of sheer boredom, and I am willing to continue further if others are interested in this pointless slash/fluff story. Please, review.

**Rated: **Teen (+) for kissing, some touching, flirting, and slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Orion's cooling fans almost kicked on from the tone of Megatronus' soft vocals. The archivist distressfully looked at the silver mech who was smiling absently at the stack of data pads. The data clerk found himself transfixed on the scene of Megatronus' blue optics. The gladiator lowered his gaze to read the data pad in his lap, and Orion's aroused optics instantly shot to the mech's pelvic plating.

Orion Pax tensed and cleared his throat, bashfully looking down to their hands with a stunned grimace.

The smaller mech fidgeted in his seat. His pedes switched, the left was now resting on top of the right underneath the table as he looked back up to Megatronus. The gladiator was still holding his servo in his, their digits intertwined. He could feel the energon beneath his cheek struts warming up considerably. Giving him a pink, flushed look.

As much as Orion_ hated_ to do it, he really needed his servo back from Megatronus.

The clerk stared down at their hands, the way he was holding Orion's servo drove him crazy. It was so seemingly.. _possessive_. It felt so warm to the archivist, and he wanted to keep it there. He wanted to hold the other hand too. But they had work to do. And, no way Megatronus would oblige with such romantic means.

The two of them were like _brothers_. And Orion Pax was okay with that. Having Megatronus in his life one way was better than not having him at all, he supposed.

So the clerk finally decided he needed to speak up, "I.. I need my servo back, Megatronus".

Now _that_ got the silver mech's attention.

Megatronus' helm shot up from the data pad on his lap he was actually reading this time. He looked up with large optics, clearly embarrassed and his gaze fell to their hands. Hesitating, he finally pulled his digits away.

"Sorry" Megatronus said with a grim line set on his lip components. "I'm sorry" he vocalized under his intakes and shot his helm down, trying to hide his vulnerability from Orion Pax.

The archivist shook his blue helm confused, "No!" his baritone echoed in the Hall, louder than he had prefered. "I mean-! Don't be sorry. Really, it's fine.."

Laughing, Orion looked into the gladiator's optics with a sly smile. The smile only pried the gladiators optics from the ground and they made optical contact instantly. Megatronus smiled barely, not saying another word.

The larger mech began reading again as if the incident never happened. And that left Orion Pax the one staring. The archivists' light shoulder plating shifted down and he slumped in his chair, feeling like an idiot. Feeling like a hypocrite. Feeling like a... he didn't even know what!

Out of the silence, Orion had realized that Megatronus had never actually answered his question. _What was he staring at? And just, why?_

A breem or two passed before Orion found himself completely distraught. After Megatronus' awkward apology and Orion's even more awkward dismissal, things had grown dreadfully quiet. And the clerk grew reckless. He tapped his silver pede against the floor as he scanned the data pad over and over, too distracted to reach for another.

Megatronus occasionally looked up to see Orion not even reading. His optics focused elsewhere and his usually bright and bubbly faceplates seemed stressed. Orion hadn't noticed this, though. Until he looked up to see Megatronus' bright azure optics gleaming at him.

Now they were both staring at each other.

Megatronus' mouth dropped open but no words came out. Orion blinked slowly, the bright pink flush underneath his cheek-plates, where the energon veins beneath the soft metal lay, grew insanely warm. The data clerk was hoping that the blush would go unnoticed by the other. But most unfortunately, Megatronus had been _well_ aware.

A dangerous smirk edged on Megatronus' lip components before he asked, "Are you okay?"

Orion slighty jumped. His smaller frame shifted as his optics stumbled to the ground. He struggled to respond, "I am.."

Megatronus smirked again at this. His servo lifted from his thigh and extended to Orion's chin, his digit gently curled around the hot, blue metal and lifted Orion Pax's helm up to lock optics. The archivist looked flushed as his attention settled on Megatronus' bright blue optics.

"Orion," he vocalized, leaning in that much closer. "You are a _horrible_ liar".

The archivists' optics flared, his back struts adjusting to a straight posture as Megatronus held his chin in his digits. Orion felt his cooling fans hitch again at the touch. "It was not my intent to deceit you," Orion admit, feeling very abashed.

He felt the same warm feeling grinding his gears with Megatronus' grasp on his chin as he did when the gladiator held his servo earlier.

"Hmm," Megatronus laughed softly, feeling his frame lean in closer to Orion. The clerk's optics remained on the metallic floor, desperately trying to avoid Megatronus' stare and his digits awkwardly stroked each other in his lap. The warm blush brightening the mech's faceplates remained.

"Then tell me Orion, what were your intentions?"

The archivists' optical ridges raised upwards at the question. His gaze finally met Megatronus'. He suddenly looked rather annoyed, "I refuse to answer that question, Megatronus."

Megatronus' mouth hung open slightly, his smirk fading barely. Not only did he hate it when people disregarded him, but it was _Orion _who was doing so. Well, this was new. Megatronus really hadn't been aware of any defiance in the clerk's sweet and naturally quiet personality.

"Why?" he questioned.

Orion released a brief ventilation. "Because you did not answer my question earlier. So, I see it fit for me to not answer yours".

Megatronus began to smile ridiculously, "Really?" he asked in disbelief. The data clerk felt the hint of mockery in Megatronus' vocals and sighed.

"Yes. Really," he replied before Megatronus interrupted with a teasing laugh. The soft laughter echoed through the room in the Iacon Hall of Records, causing Orion to shiver in delight from the angelic noise.

"You honestly want to know why I was staring at you?"

Megatronus made the question seem so pointless, as if it were better off forgotten. Orion tilted his helm, he truly didn't know how Megatronus couldn't grasp that yet. His vocals grew louder, "Yes. Honestly, I do".

The silver gladiator could feel his vocalizer suddenly grow mute. Megatronus looked down to Orion Pax's lip components and hesitated to make a move. His servo's seemed like they were numbing and his chassis suddenly felt _very_ heavy.

Orion's glare swiftly transformed into a stare of shock and confusion as Megatronus slowly leaned into the clerk. The servo that had previously been holding Orion's chin moved to cup the side of his helm. The silver gladiator caught a small glimpse of Orion's expression before completely closing the space between them, pushing his lips to Orion's. The metal scraped lightly against each other and Orion Pax gasped.

Megatronus stayed like that for another klik, anticipating for Orion to confirm the kiss by returning it. And soon enough, Megatronus' wish was granted when Orion's shy little lip components shifted, widening and closing back on to Megatronus' eagerly. The clerk finally leaned into the kiss, his servo lifted from his lap and moved to ghost over Megatronus' chassis, right beneath his massive shoulder armour. It hovered over the heating metal as if it were waiting for permission.

Megatronus tightened his hold on Orion's helm and kissed him again slowly, causing Orion to shudder. That was when his servo fell on to his chassis, his digits gripping the gap under the heavily armoured gladiator shoulder. Megatronus instinctively kissed harder when Orion did that, his lip components overlapping the archivists'. There was a sound of scraping metal and ventilating that softly emanated from the two. The clerk held in a deep moan that was struggling to stay stifled in his vocalizer. It didn't help when he felt Megatronus' glossa emerge and slither against his own.

Orion felt his lower plating tighten and throb as he released the moan. His vocals vibrated into Megatronus' mouth, causing electricity to flicker between their glossas. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Megatronus pulled back with a groan, trying to catch his breath. His intakes were heavy as he stared at Orion in shock.

The clerk pulled his servo away from Megatronus' frame and he apologized quickly. Embarrassment flushed his faceplates yet again and he looked down to their pedes, now touching. Megatronus smirked as he watched the clerk. The silver mech's servo cautiously slid down from Orion's soft helm to hold his small, lightly armoured shoulder. Orion looked back up to see Megatronus smiling at him.

"That, Orion, is _exactly_ why I was staring at you."

* * *

**A/N: **Bleh. With these kind of stories; you just kinda let the slash drive you away from it's originated plot. Thus, this chapter was spawned. I'm not sure where I could go with this or if I should have even added another chapter in the first place. But review, review, review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **(Still set in the Golden Age, or pre-war of Transformers: Prime.) I'm just continuing this because I can. Please, enjoy.

**Rated: **Teen (+) for mech/mech slash and pointless fluff. Megatronus/Orion Pax.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

After the understatement, things had grown utterly quiet.

The two mechs sat silently only with their low revving engines and deep intakes echoing as they tried to collect their previously scrambled thoughts. Megatronus hadn't received more time to explain himself and he crudely looked up to see the love-struck expression on Orion's faceplates merely inches from his own. The clerk's helm leaned into his again. The young metal barely grazed against the edges of Megatronus' pointed, silver helm. Divine lip components attached to Megatronus' own again. Orion's mouth opened eagerly in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Megatronus _more_ than allowed it.

Orion's modest pedes uncrossed and his back struts arched forwards, causing his chassis to hit the other's. Both of his servos leached on to Megatronus' massive shoulders. The aroused archivists' servos deliberately moved to wrap around the silver gladiator's helm and neck. He tightened his already closed optics as they kissed. Megatronus smiled under Orion's warm kisses and groaned into the archivists' mouth when he felt the shy intrusion of Orion's glossa. The small glossa was warm and drenched in static as their lips closed on to each other. Orion gently caught Megatronus' bottom lip component and enthusiastically bit down.

Megatronus shuddered and couldn't help himself anymore. His larger servos prolonged to grasp Orion's smaller waist, his digits dug into the seams connecting the clerk's gleaming silver abdomen to those luscious blue hip joints. They were close enough so that he could have a comfortable hold on Orion Pax. Though Megatronus couldn't help but think that this would be more complacent in the warmth of a shared berth.

Perhaps Megatronus was thinking to far ahead. Though however lovely interfacing with Orion sounded, he must court the mech first. Megatronus made it one of his most essential efforts to not rush things with Orion Pax. The clerk was a fine and classy mech not worth losing.

Orion Pax was the radiance to Megatronus' darkness. Everything about the clerk was the aesthetic sunlight and innocence Megatronus, for so long, lacked. He illuminated the shadows of Megatronus' past that have always haunted him. Orion alleviated the painful memories that the gladiator had to endure in the Pits of Kaon merely by smiling. And if he healed the wounded just by a smile...

He could only imagine what the darkness was fighting off as the mech _kissed_ him. Those shyly talented lip components weren't as sensitive as Megatronus had previously assumed. They kissed Megatronus hard, demanding some sort of supremacy. Their glossas quickly caught in a sweet, heated battle.

For a while, it was just kissing. But soon enough, Orion found his way seated on top of the gladiator. Moans and whispers vocalized, emanating from both the impassioned mechs. Orion chastely grinded their building friction as he sat comfortably on Megatronus' welcoming lap. Their lips still passionately integrated as their servos traveled down each others frames. Just getting a sensation for the others protoform. Megatronus pulled his lips back from the clerk's and began planting gentle kisses on his neck cables.

Simultaneously, Megatronus had his servos relaxed on both sides of Orion's blue hip joints, pulling him closer as he massaged the metal with his digits. Megatronus focused his expertise on kissing the mech's heated neck cables. Which Orion seemed to enjoy, judging by the way he gasped softly. Megatronus' cooling fans whirled faster as he lowered his helm and moved diagonally to trail kisses on Orion's smaller build, starting with the clerk's shoulder armour. Orion Pax pushed into him, his back struts arching forwards as he was lost in the pleasure.

"M-Megatronus.."

Megatronus looked up from the archivists' shoulder and smiled. His cerulean optics were dim with arousal as he watched Orion's frame grind against him and release humid ventilating. Orion stared back down with flat azure optics, his lip components were open slightly as he leaned back in. Closing the space, Orion kissed Megatronus again with a promising moan. They way things were going perplexed Megatronus. Would Orion interface at his place of employment?

It seemed such a vague possibility. Orion Pax was more dignified than _that_. But Megatronus, lost in the cherished pleasure, couldn't find himself to care if any saw. He would give them a show worth watching.

Then it hit Megatronus. In all the fantasies, he never imagined Orion Pax being so.. bold. He expected, even in something as chaste as kissing, for the archivist to be less experienced. At least with a mech. Or was this not his first time with another mech?

As Orion explored the gladiator's frame with his unpretentious servos and kissed him with shut optics, the gladiator found himself frustrated with the question. It wasn't necessarily Megatronus' first time with another mech, and he could not really be sure if the fact that he slept around would cause Orion Pax discomfort. Even so, Megatronus found himself envious. If another mech had ever touched the archivist, then Megatronus would make sure to make the first time they interface memorable. He would make a true night out of it. With just Orion Pax, himself, and the finest Kaonite high-grade.

That sounded positively breathtaking. Not that filling Orion on the chair didn't sound wonderful. It was just less elegant than having a berth and high-grade energon involved. Confident, Megatronus pulled back from the lustful clerk and smirked at him with clouded blue optics. Orion hesitantly watched him, his smooth lip components stayed slightly open for a moment, feeling the cold air in the Iacon Hall of Records hit it without Megatronus' mouth there to share its warmth. The archivist shifted on top of Megatronus, his pedes and frame still shaken with arousal. After brief klik of allowing their ventilating to cool down, Megatronus warmly laughed. Getting the archivists' attention, he asked the forgotten question.

"Would you still wish to accompany me in fueling?"

Orion's flat blue optics dimmed as he stared at Megatronus with that familiar innocent smile. His servos shyly ran down the gladiator's chassis, his optics gleaming with desire as he bashfully looked down to the mech's red accented cockpit. The way the clerk moved didn't help at all with Megatronus' still flaring protoform and hissing cooling fans. His intakes hitched at the sight and desire rushed through Megatronus as the data clerk's red servos touched him.

"I would," Orion finally replied, his loyal optics locking gaze with Megatronus. The archivist barely smirked, "I must inform you that _my _apartment is closer".

Megatronus narrowed his optical ridges, his zealous smirk widened as he stared up at the charming mech still seated on him. "So be it, Orion".

* * *

**A/N: **I really have no idea where this chapter came from. I just felt a burning need to write more Megatronus/Orion Pax slash. Their just too damn cute together. (: So I guess there will be more chapters to come because honestly; I just _can not_ leave it like this. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **(Set in Golden Age of Transformers: Prime) Another chapter.

**Rated: **Teen (+). Slash, fluff, and _finally_ some released sexual tension! Some.. (This chapter includes some intimate/sexual activity). Megatronus/Orion Pax. Please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Orion Pax's apartment was considerably vivid compared to the Iacon Hall of Records. The strips along the metallic walls glistened dimly but still they shined brighter than the Hall. Not to mention it was warmer. The gladiator leaned up against a bright strip of light running down the wall in the cramped kitchen, his servo lifted to occasionally sip from the blue cube he held in his digits as he told intriguing stories of Kaon. Orion sat on top of the counter in front of Megatronus with his pedes crossed, frame appearing unknowingly seductive. Orion was smiling as he listened, his optics flatly store down at his cube of low-grade energon.

Megatronus had been educating Orion of his experience from a death match a few eons back. The archivist had listened with much interest as they refueled in the small kitchen in the apartment. As fascinating Megatronus' narrative was, Orion couldn't really focus.

His processor continued to stray to earlier. Kissing Megatronus was exhilarating and he didn't want it to cease. It made him wonder if Megatronus wasn't as stimulated as he was and that is why he suddenly ended the heated moment. Orion had to stop himself from frowning as he felt his shoulder armour drop in embarrassment, thinking of ways to pleasure Megatronus as much as the gladiator pleasured him.

Orion Pax, out of his preoccupied processor, took note of how Megatronus had paused and momentarily stuttered whenever he had looked up to meet his gaze. It was as if his optics scrambled Megatronus' processor. And it made Orion smile to himself, despite his efforts not to.

The gladiator finished up the story, watching as Orion lifted the cube in his shy grasp up to his parted lips and began taking small gulps of the fine energon from Iacon. Megatronus decided it was best to do the same. Raising his servo to his mouth, Megatronus downed the last of the energon and offline his optics as the productive liquid slid down his intakes. The taste was pure and sweet but somehow bitter. It radically differed from the rusted copper flavor found in the energon from the Kaon Pits. Not that Megatronus was complaining about the difference. Like Orion, the sweetness was merely a new taste to his glossa.

It was quiet as they both consumed their cubes of low-grade.

Megatronus gradually lowered his servo from his lips and his mind drifted to earlier in the library. He thought of Orion Pax and his sweet, talented kisses. Only left wondering if there was more to come. Megatronus stared as Orion finished his own cube and gently placed it besides his silver thigh on the counter he sat a top. The silver mech watched with aroused optics. His ebony digits adjusted around the empty cube he held. He pushed himself off the wall using the back of his heel strut. Megatronus had taken all but two steps and within nano-kilks, he stood before the archivist. He still was about and inch or two taller even with the small mech sitting on top of the ledge. The gladiator casually placed the empty glass on to the counter beside Orion's, the cube hitting with an echoing clack. Slowly he turned his pointed, sliver helm to lock optics with Orion Pax.

The data clerk sat on the counter with bright blue optics and he looked down to watch Megatronus step that much closer, his dark thighs pushing in between Orion's knee struts as they slowly uncrossed. The smaller mech opened his pedes for Megatronus as he stepped in. His servo snaked behind Orion's lower backside, pulling him closer to the edge. The other servo reached for Orion's chin, attentively grasping it with promising digits before moving closer in.

Orion's red servos moved from the metallic counter and curiously placed them on to Megatronus' chassis. The data clerk's cerulean optics comfortably offline as he felt Megatronus' resentful lip components scrap against his own. Orion instantly melted into the kiss.

Megatronus smirked, the digits he held on Orion's chin inclined his helm to a more satisfying angle as he deepened the kiss. Both of the mechs could still faintly taste the remaining energon from their previous fueling in each others mouths. Orion gasped in response, his servos moved from the sliver gladiator's chassis and closer to the center of Megatronus' massive chassis, where no insignia laid. One servo lifted to the top of Megatronus' helm and rapturously slid to cup the side, his smaller digits holding the sharp end as his glossa emerged into Megatronus' mouth. Megatronus moaned under his intakes at the possessive character Orion displayed.

The clerk's gleaming silver thighs anxiously scraped against Megatronus' waist, pulling the mech closer to him. Orion moaned softly into the larger mech's mouth as he felt the digits on his hip start to dig and rub into the seams of the nearby wiring. Megatronus removed his servo from Orion's chin and lowered it to the clerk's spread knee strut. All to slowly, he dragged his digits up the smooth metal to cradle Orion's hip-joint and his servo came to align on the opposite joint like his other servo and he gently grinded their heating thighs together. Orion moaned in response.

The warm contact between him and Megatronus caused a rushing wave of pleasure to hit Orion Pax. His cooling fans online with a promising click and whirl of energy he longed for. The gladiator politely hummed into Orion's mouth as he felt the graceful servo on his chassis slide down to his abdomen, digits caressing the side and pulling him closer.

Megatronus hesitated for a moment, one of his servos twitched to move to its designated place of desire. After another klik, the clerk's back struts suddenly arched up, his lip components pulled back from Megatronus' and his blue optics online as he lightly gasped in shock. Orion's optics, dim with arousal, nervously looked down to the servo on his interface panel.

Orion's flat blue optics gazed at Megatronus, uncertain. "Uh-"

"It's okay, Orion. Trust me.."

"I trust you..."

Orion's lustful baritone whispered, echoing in Megatronus' audio receptors. The gladiator watched as Orion's deep blue optics offline. He leaned in to assuredly seal the response with a chaste kiss. Though clerk still felt mildly insecure about the situation. Megatronus' digits felt warm there, and Orion found his hips nearly bucking into the feeling, just wanting more of the sensation. Megatronus looked down to the blue interface panel his servo held. Experimentally, his digits nuzzled against the hidden seams. Orion's delicate lip components slightly hung open and his flushed faceplates brightened. The clerk was clearly embarrassed.

Megatronus looked up with a knowing glance, leaning in to kiss Orion's blushing cheek plate to rid of the uncertainty in his expression. His lip components met the soft, heated metal and pressed against his cheek gently. Megatronus had made a pledge before coming to Orion's apartment and he would not allow it to be deteriorated. He would not interface with Orion Pax. Not yet. Not until the time was_ perfect_. He wanted Orion to feel consumed with the sensation of his spike deep inside of him. And like the chair; he would not interface on top of Orion Pax's kitchen counter. That would be ridiculous. Unprofessional. And.. Primus forbid just _sexy_. Then it hit the gladiator. A devious smirk laid upon his lips as he stared down at Orion's panel.

He never necessarily vowed he couldn't _toy_ with the mech.

And so, Megatronus attempted to coax more noise from the archivist. His digits brushed softly against the humid metal, drops of lubricants seeping from under the aroused interface panel. His servo adjusted in between their frames, the palm of his servo rubbing against the scorching metal.

His attempt succeeded admirably. Orion's intakes hitched as he gasped again, groaning with lust. "Megat-tronus.." Orion vocalized as his blue helm hit Megatronus'. His pedes wrapped around the gladiator's waist and pulled him closer. The silver mech moved his servo again. He kept four digits on Orion's open thigh, his thumb brushed against the panel again, trying to prestige it to exposure. It seemed to do the trick. Orion's small, heated frame arched forwards again as the interface panel pulled back, giving Megatronus a lustrous sight. The shy, thin spike extended and his valve dripped with lubricant. Megatronus' servo wasted no time in reaching for Orion's spike.

The spike was thin and long, ringlets of a noble blue shade evenly circled the masterpiece and the larger mech stared deliciously. Orion had barely enough time to register the cold air in the small kitchen before having reverent and strong, ebony digits curl around his member.

"It's beautiful Orion.." Megatronus purred encouragingly, optics dimly online to see the data clerk's precious faceplates warm expression at the compliment.

"Mmm-" Orion vocalized in static. His helm nuzzled beneath Megatronus' helm and above his chassis. His lip components changed into an adorable grin before a warm gust of ventlation hit the gladiator's neck cables as the archivist arched into him with a stifled moan.

Megatronus watched with aroused optics. Orion's servos found their way wrapped around Megatronus' neck cables and he quickly removed his helm, pushing his eager lip components on to Megatronus' own.

The silver mech tightened his grip as he kissed back. Orion's valiant glossa indulged Megatronus' mouth as he felt his valve compress and release in apprehension of whatever was to come this evening. The transfluids piled on to the counter in between Megatronus' thighs and Orion's crotch. Seeing how the archivist absolutely _hated _messes, he figured that this would be quite fun to clean up afterwards. Suddenly, Orion felt the gladiator's servo pump, gently pulling his spike with his larger servo.

Moaning shamelessly, Orion's kisses abruptly transformed into something much more indelicate. His denta relentlessly chomped down on to Megatronus' bottom lip, a lot less pleasing than before. This time, Orion Pax had he been any heartier, he would have drawn energon from the lip components.

Megatronus groaned into Orion Pax's mouth, slightly pulling back only to have the archivists' helm pursue the space and desperately try to kiss him again. His offlined optics squeezed tighter as Megatronus moved his servo around the spike again, giving it another firm pump. Orion tried not to moan to loudly as he felt a digit run over the glossing tip. Repeating the cycle and squeezing his servo around the hardening spike a few times.

Megatronus merely watched Orion through dim azure optics as he tried to not make a wanton nuisance out of himself by not moaning and stifling all his pleasured noises that threatened to escape his vocalizer. And that idea just made the gladiator smile. Orion hadn't truly noticed until he onlined his optics to see Megatronus smiling down at him while he continued thrusting the spike his grip.

"W-what?" Orion questioned with a weak vocalizer. No response from the humored gladiator. Different expressions washed over the young clerk's face plates. Some of pleasure, embressement and adorable confusion. Orion stared up as his hips slowly bucked into Megatronus' servo. His optical ridges arched up, "What's funny?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. The energon veins underneath his smooth, young faceplates warmed yet again.

Megatronus only replied with a soft chuckle. A digit from his derelict servo straddling the archivists' hip lifted to grasp his chin, hooking the digit underneath the warm metal to incline to pleasure-lost mech's blue helm. He hid his smile with a not-so-artistic kiss, hitting their helms together. Thinking to himself, he pumped his servo faster to shush the mech sitting on the counter completely exposed and pedes wrapped tightly around his waist.

Oh, yes. He would have a lot fun with the mech this evening.

* * *

**A/N: **Just wait, there's more to come. It took me awhile to think of what to even do for this chapter so it's not nearly as good as I wanted it to be before so I'm a little mad. But review and tell me what you think. Next chapter I'm kinda moving things along. Because the main reason I didn't want them to interface in this chapter (Believe me I _really_ wanted to) is because they just kinda got settled in. And I didn't wanna rush their relationship.

***(Actually, I have something else planned from what was previously announced. It just didn't seem to fit. So the next chapter will_ not_ be about Megatron's night _yet_. Please don't be upset by the news, though. There will be more chapters added to follow the next!)** Hope you enjoyed, maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **(Pre-series, pre-war or Transformers Prime) Otherwise known as the Golden Age. But I've mentioned that in each chapter so hopefully everyone gets the setting. I've thought hard about what exactly to write next, and this was the result, there will be more to come. The actually interfacing comes soon enough. I'm just trying to fit everything at least somewhat picture-perfect. **Sorry if it isn't what I promised the previous chapter and I apologize for such a late update.**

**Rated: **Teen (+) for slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Again, Megatronus couldn't focus if his spark depended on it. Every time his gaze fell towards the crowds of the gladiatorial arenas surrounding him, he somehow would immediately spot Orion.

The chaste little archivist sat among the hostile, roaring crowds with his pedes crossed and his modest frame slouched as he read from a data pad. His red servo propped up his helm as he read, resting on his small blue chin as others around him cheered loudly.

It was too damn cute.

Besides him, a short mech with a black and white paint-job cheered and smiled like an idiot with his cerulean optical visor flashing with joy in time to his mildly loud cheers. Occasionally, he would reach to get Orion's attention. And Orion would look so adorably lost, merely staring at the mech like he was insane.

"Pax!" the black and white mech shouted.

This time, the mech tightened his hold on Orion's lazy servo, pulling him up and off of the metallic bench and Orion stumbled to stand straight as his optics shuddered off and online. He gave the slightly shorter mech an irritated glare. But the mech seemed unaffected by Orion's deceptive optics.

"C'mon, ya gotta pay more attention den that! I didn' drag yo aft here so ya could read, nerd," his vocals sang. Smirking to his friend, watching as he turned to gawk at Megatronus in the center of the gladiatorial arena somewhere in the Pits of Kaon.

Orion tried to hide his smile as he watched Megatronus avoid being tackled by his opponent and soon enough strike him. "Jazz, I fear I cannot really understand your frustration. I am supposed to be at my work. Yet, I am here in the Kaon Pits. So I must finish my work _here_ and I will do it _now_."

Jazz wildly smirked, hidden optics rolling behind his gleaming blue visor. "Ya need to chill, Pax. Just sit back, relax and enjoy tha show!" he rasped, wrapping his white servo around Orion's waist.

Orion's shoulders dropped and he awkwardly shifted his stance, leaning his blue hip to the opposite side of Jazz with a slightly annoyed sigh in defeat emanating from his baritone vocals. "Why did you bring me here, anyways?" Orion questioned curiously. "I have seen plenty of Megatronus' death matches.." His flat optics turned to stare at his short friend.

Jazz smirked again, "Not enough, Pax. You been avoiding Megatronus ever since y'all lil'.. _date_," he said, a teasing innuendo dripping from his vocalizer.

Orion clenched his straight set of purely white dental plates, "It was not a date, Jazz!" he tried arguing.

"On the contrary!" Jazz interrupted, his servo pulling back from Orion's waist. "Mech, y'all spent vorns together! You kissed, shared energon. Pit, you even got a fragging _hand-job.._"

"Jazz!" Orion hushed him, embarrassment clear in his shy baritone. His modest frame shifted, trying to lean in closer to Jazz. "You cannot go screaming that around! Primus only knows who else you've told," Orion rolled his optics. The energon beneath his cheek struts warmed, giving him a faint blush. "That time was an exception. Nothing was supposed to happen-"

Jazz choked out a laugh, "But slag _did_ happen. And you has been ignorin' Megatronus ever since".

Orion looked to the fighting gladiator with flat blue optics and he sighed. "Not purposely, Jazz."

"Yeah, yeah, mech. Not purposely my-"

"Well, what is it that I am supposed to do?" Orion asked quietly, his optics straying away towards his friend, seeking an answer.

"Pit, why don't chu just go on another 'not-date' to finally end all dis mess 'n drama?" Jazz asked. Orion quietly considered. His lustrous blue optics flashed that much brighter as he watched Megatronus, his lip components slightly hung open in deep thought.

* * *

Megatronus suddenly stopped, behind him he heard a voice call out his name. The familiar baritone echoed softly.

"Orion?" the gladiator curiously called back.

The archivist was only as tall as Megatronus' chassis, his helm inclined to make optic contact, now merely a foot from Megatronus' frame. Orion Pax could smell the scorching metallic scent emanating from the gladiator.

"It has been awhile, Orion. Have you been busy?" Megatronus asked, his intakes deepening.

Orion appeared to be hiding a smile as his azure optics gleamed to the floor. "Somewhat. But I'd like to speak with you-"

"Look, Orion," Megatronus suddenly interrupted. "I haven't got much time, I'm involved in the next course of combat."

The data clerk blinked slowly, his pedes shifting slightly as his servos hung by his sides. "I understand.."

Megatronus stepped that much closer to Orion, his servo extending toward the shorter mech's shoulder plating. The affectionate sensation managed to draw Orion's optics from the floor and meet the gladiator's own. For a short breem, they stared at each other in a diminutive silence. Megatronus' grip was vaguely tight, his digits still slightly burning from his previous controversy in the arena. Megatronus smirked down at Orion Pax, the mech's blue helm turned barely to see Megatronus' grasp on his modest, red shoulder.

"Meet me at my apartment, Orion. You may wait there for me. The tournament should last all but a two cycles."

"Two cycles alone?" Orion questioned, his pretentious servos crossing over his frame as he considered. "I am willing, Megatronus. But what shall I endeavor to accomplish at your place of living?"

The archivist was a mech of many questions. A rather sensible and preferred trait among archivists. It truly wouldn't have bothered Megatronus at any other given time, but now it had. If only because he was a mere quartex to being called out to fight his next opponent. And so, the silver mech's gaze wandered around for a moment as his frame rose in apprehension.

"Whatever pleases you, brother. I'll be there soon," Megatronus chuckled slightly.

And with that, he released the archivists' shoulder and turned around to walk away from him, pumped and ready for what ever was to come. Leaving Orion standing by himself, intakes deep. it was another klik or so before the archivist turned on the heel of his pede, strutting down the opposite direction. He had began to head towards the exit of the gladiatorial arena.

* * *

Megatronus' apartment heavily differed from Orion's.

The walls of the apartment had been based off the blunt, copper material. In the archivists' optics, the place was a complete wreck. There were scattered data pads. Energon cubes, some empty and others half-full decorated the ledges and tables in the main room. The stench of the liquid strongly reeked a variety of burnt metals.

"Primus, Megatronus," Orion cursed to himself as he stood in the middle of the room.

Previously mentioned, the data clerk absolutely _loathed_ disorder. And Megatronus hadn't reduced the OCD even by the slightest by leaving such a mess. Orion felt as if it was suddenly his responsibility to assemble the sad excuse of a place Megatronus called home. Orion had a presumed two cycles to fix the trash left around. He would not allow Megatronus to return to such a disappointing household, and so the data clerk reached for an empty cube of energon. His ebony digits wrapped around the cold glass. His other servo plunged towards the half-empty cube besides it, lifting it with ease.

Megatronus_ defiantly_ owed him for this.

Orion thought to himself as he quickly went around the room and back to the kitchen to dispose of the cubes. Many different possibilities came to mind in regards to how Megatronus could thank him for this. Perhaps more of what happened nearly a week ago? Orion wouldn't mind that. Despite his affections for the gladiator, Orion had been trying to avoid Megatronus in every given situation. Mainly not longing to embarrass himself somehow by approaching Megatronus as deprived or ungrateful of what had happened on their time together.

That must have been what Jazz had previously referred to. Orion's stubborn pride. It was unusually high for an archivist from Iacon. Yet still, Orion's individuality sparked something deep inside of Megatronus. A want or a need of some sort.

Orion would be willing to allow that spark to shine whenever Megatronus was to return. In the meantime, Orion was stuck cleaning.

* * *

**A/N: **This took me awhile to think up, but I finally got it down. Not super proud of this; but I have a feeling things will get more heated in the next chapter. I have had this idea planned for quite some time. I never guessed I would use it in this story. But I guess we'll see how this goes from here. Sorry if I was OOC or just increasingly boring. But please, leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Set in the Golden Age of Transformers: Prime. Another chapter, yay. I really hope that dragging this story out was a good idea, because I feel like some people might not feel the same way. Either way, I just needed to write more slash. Please, enjoy and review. (:

**Rated: **Teen (+) for explicit slash material.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Orion rolled his optics as he leaned up against he counter, a dirty rag in his grasp. The data clerk ventilated out. He was beginning to consider that perhaps Megatronus sent him to his apartment so he would clean all of the messes, knowing that Orion would refuse to sit on his aft knowing that there was disorder. Orion thought now that it was a plan to get him to rid of the trash.

The clerk groaned, scanning his internal clock.

He still had approximately another cycle to waste before Megatronus would return. And just acknowledging that, the data clerk sighed. Intakes hitching as his optics continued to move aimlessly about the cleaned apartment.

In what had been only a few breems since he had arrived to the apartment, Orion had already finished cleaning. All the energon cubes previously scattered on to the side desks had been properly disposed of; and the archivist seemed awfully pleased with himself.

Orion brought his tired servos up to his smooth face plates and rubbed his optics, his digits moved to cradle both sides of his helm. He looked around the kitchen, leant up against a counter top highly satisfied with the now polished ledges. Orion's face split into a grin as thought of what he could possibly do next.

The place was quiet all but the faint tsking sound emanating from Orion's baritone as he bit his lower lip, trying to entertain any sort of activity he could manage being unaccompanied.

Something rang deep inside Orion's processor and he slowly blinked his bright, azure optics at the significance.

An oil bath.

That sounded just _perfect_. He thought another moment, doubting the luxurious idea. Would that be taking abuse of Megatronus' apartment? Orion released the tension in his shoulder plating and scowled softly. No, it wouldn't. Megatronus had personally told him that he could do _whatever pleased_ _him_. And that just so happened to be an oil bath.

Orion Pax did so solemnly believe that he deserved one. Megatronus, in a way, owed it to him.

Riding of the doubt he formerly had, Orion pushed himself off the ledge, releasing the dirty wash rag. Hesitantly, his gaze fell towards the entrance of Megatronus' berth room. The master wash racks had been in there, so it made sense that was where he needed to go.

And so he had.

In merely a breem of two, Orion was in the lavatory, his frame leaned over the showers, reaching to turn the ion shower on, fiddling with the temperature settings a little to get it just right.

Orion stepped away to lean against the cold wall made of copper. He watched as the clear, gleaming oil poured forth from the nozzles. Orion crossed his servos over his modest chassis, lulling his helm to the side to get a sight of the tub now half-filled with the iridescent liquid. The archivist pushed himself off the wall, moving to crack the wash racks door. He turned on his pede and moved back in front of the tub, grasping the metallic bar on the side of the shower. Swiftly, he lifted a pede and dipped it in.

The still spewing, warm oil splashed at the contact and Orion blinked, tilting his helm back at the sensation. His other pede shortly followed and he stood in the shiny lubricant for a moment. He reached for the nozzle to shut off the excessively pouring oil. Satisfied, Orion lowered himself to sit in the tub. He shifted his small frame to comfortably lay in the bath. He willingly allowed the ecstatic oils to seap deep within the seams of his armour.

The slick oils drowned Orion in bliss, his optics shuddering offline as he relaxed into a recharging position. His blue helm rested against the edge of the tub where his arm hung. His pedes spread deliciously open, hidden beneath all the lubricants within the tub.

Oh yes, he could stay like that for millennia...

* * *

Megatronus snorted a laugh, standing at the entrance of his apartments' living room. The place was now completely _spotless_.

Taking a good look around, the mech's lip components shifted into a smile. His large, silver servo shot up to his face plates, his digits pressing in between his optics and then slowly sliding behind his helm to rub the metal.

"Primus, Orion. I invite you to my apartment- allowing you free rein to anything I own- and you fragging clean," Megatronus laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" he teased.

Silence was the response.

Megatronus continued anyways, turning on his pede and walking to the kitchen. "I appreciate your efforts, but it wasn't necessary, Orion!"

Now opening the refrigerator, he extended his servo to take hold of one of the many purple cubes. High-grade, by the looks of it. Megatronus wasted no time in downing the cube, the intoxicating liquid sliding down his intakes. After another moment of the silence Megatronus' smirk slowly disappeared.

"Orion?" he called.

It was quiet as Megatronus finished the cube, firmly smacking it on to the counter before going for another. "Orion Pax?" Megatronus asked again.

The mech impatiently moved out of his kitchen. Stepping in to the living room again, he began listening for some sort of noise. Anything, to prove that he wasn't alone in the apartment. Megatronus looked to his berth room, noticing that the door was wide open. He sipped from the cube and curiously advanced into his room, taking a glance around before hearing faint splashing noises come from the wash racks.

Megatronus tried not to smile, walking towards the lavatory. What he saw wasn't what he had expected and the smug grin instantly washed off of his face plates. The silver mech stared at the archivist in_ his_ personal shower. Orion was drenched in oils, his red servo rested against the ledge of the bath tub, supporting his helm. The rest of his frame remained secluded underneath the shinning lubricants. The clerk must have fell into recharge among the midst of relaxation.

Megatronus stared in awe at the sight, pleasantly surprised. Hesitantly, he called the name again. "Orion?"

The archivists' waking reaction was practically immediate, as if he was never even recharging. Orion's helm instantly shot up from his servo and his optics tiredly online, gaze immediately falling to the intrusive gladiator. His other servo plunged up from the oils, his digits wiping the side of his dry face plates. The red servo was soaked, oils continuously dripped out from the hidden seams as he rubbed away at his sore cheekplate.

"Megatronus!" Orion replied, embarrassment clear in his baritone. He stared at Megatronus with dim optics, "I apologize. I-I should have asked..."

"Not a problem, Orion. I just.."

Megatronus frantically looked around, trying to avoid Orion's embarrassed stare. He replied with a soft laughter, at least trying to be respectful by not staring at the chaste mech.

Orion's face plates warmed considerably by the gentlemanly act. His grip on the side of the tub tightened. His helm jerked up to the ceiling to spot the metallic bars against the wall above him. The servo previously massaging his face plates quickly reached up for the closest one. Without thinking, Orion pulled himself up. The oils seductively slid down his frame, pouring out the deep seams of his armour.

Megatronus' mouth fell open. He couldn't help but gawk now.

The data clerk's frame freshly gleamed with a layer of the oils from soaking for so long. The gladiator's optics traced every detail of the sight, not wanting to forget the beautiful image.

Orion reacted with a sheepish laugh, his optics falling to his exposed frame. "Could you get me a towel?" he pleaded.

Megatronus all but nodded. Placing down the cube of high-grade first, his optics turned away and a firm smile split across his face plates as he turned to the small closet. The gladiator need to crack the wash racks' entrance to open the closet, and this only seemed to make Orion shiver with bashfulness.

As Megatronus pulled a medium-sized towel, Orion Pax bent down to reach for the concealed drain.

Just in time, Megatronus looked over to watch Orion's slick frame bend to the angle, his servos splashing around in the somewhat deep oil to find the drain and unplug it.

Megatronus mouth hung open yet again as he approached Orion, the towel in his grip. "Here..." he absently said, admiring Orion's frame as he stood back up straight.

The warm pink shade faintly glowing underneath Orion's optics brightened in a flash. "Thank you!" the data clerk choked out, his gaze falling to the floor again.

Megatronus nodded once, stepping back as Orion emerged from the tub, slapping the wash rag on to his face plates once he slid past Megatronus' massive shoulder armour.

"I shouldn't have lost track of time. I'm sorry," Orion apologized.

As he spoke, his servos lifted up in the air, one of the two beginning to rub away at the excess lubricants glistening on his armour. Megatronus watched with aroused optics, transfixed on the scene.

"It's not a problem, Orion. Really-" Megatronus replied in a deep mumble.

It wasn't a lie. Megatronus did enjoy what he was seeing.

Orion paused, his helm shooting back to give Megatronus a knowing look. The clerk hesitated to travel down his frame. Starting with his abdomen, Orion dragged the rag down slowly, removing the extra oils. It was quiet only for another klik, until Megatronus spoke again.

Breaking the silence, Megatronus questioned the mech with soft vocals. "Do you need help?"

Orion bashfully turned to glance back at Megatronus, his mouth slightly parted. Completely speechless, Megatronus took the time to stare at the mech. Orion's serene lip components were open barely, a timid smile trying to hide, but failing miserably. The archivist never was a good liar.

"It would be appreciated..." Orion replied after a nano-klik. He finished quickly, "If it isn't a bother, of course-"

"Nonsense!" Megatronus replied, interrupting the chaste mech.

His face plates lit at the response. Again, the gladiator was pleasantly surprised with Orion's stubbornness. Megatronus never could guess what Orion's next move was, or when it was. Which is why he absolutely loathed not knowing what the clerk's plan was the week before. Since it truly seemed like Orion Pax was desperately trying to avoid him after what happened in Iacon.

With a swift turn on his pede, Orion had fully faced Megatronus, shyly offering him the towel in his authority. The silver mech extended his servo, reaching for the medium-sized rag and stepping closer to Orion. The two were nearly and inch away from each other now, and the washing racks were silent. All but the continuous dripping noise of oils falling from the archivists' wet frame.

"It would be my pleasure," Megatronus smirked, his dim blue optics shinning down at the clerk.

Orion's optical ridges cocked upwards and he began to blush yet again. "Thank you, Megatronus-"

The gladiator suddenly kneeled before Orion, his larger servos holding both of Orion's blue hip joints. The data clerk gasped, instinctively reaching for something to hold. Megatronus felt Orion's modest servos cling on to his shoulders as he released his hold, lowering the towel to the base of Orion's silver pede. Slowly, he began wiping away at the lubricants.

"Megatronus!" Orion laughed softly.

"My pleasure..." Megatronus reminded, hushing the embarrassed mech.

The archivist tensed up, feeling Megatronus' digits drag the towel up the base of his pede. The gladiator carefully wiped the oils off of Orion's anxious left pede, watching as the younger mech shuddered at the contact. Megatronus took the semi-wet towel into the palm of his servo, experimentally running it up Orion's knee-joint.

"Relax," Megatronus advised.

Orion all but nodded, staring down at the gladiator as he slowly ran the towel in small circles up his thigh. The sensation caused Orion's cooling fans to click online with an aroused whirr. Megatronus pretended to not hear the faint click, his servo continuing to wipe away at the excess oils. He shifted his knee joints, resting on both as he lifted his inactive servo up from Orion's base pede up to his knee strut. Gently, he glided it up to take hold of where the data clerk's blue hip connected to the silver thigh plating. Megatronus switched the towel in his servos, moving from the cleaned pede the untouched and still moist one.

The archivist silently gasped, his own servos releasing Megatronus' shoulder armour to cup his helm. The unintentionally affectionate touches caused Megatronus to shudder, his gaze raising to make optic contact with Orion.

"I'm almost done, Orion," Megatronus assured with a soft chuckle.

Orion's back struts arched as he felt Megatronus' servo run up the inner side of his pede, dragging the cloth up to his interface panel. Megatronus hesitated for a nano-klik. He curiously looked up to see Orion's luscious face plates as if he were asking for permission.

Permission that was quickly granted with a nod of the helm.

Megatronus smirked, his digits pressing into the seams for a moment before sliding around Orion's thigh and back to his hip. Nothing was said and it was utterly quiet in the lavatory again. Only the echoing of Orion's vents sounded. It was like music to Megatronus' audios.

And the gladiator finally stood, feeling Orion's servos begin to try helping to pull him up. Megatronus started by standing on one of his knees, dropping the soaked towel on the floor as he made his way to finally stand. The eager archivists' intakes were heavy, his servos encouraged Megatronus to stand by caressing the sides of his silver helm.

Megatronus, now standing, was a lot taller than Orion was. But of course that was normal. And so, instead of staring down, the archivist now looked up at his gladiator with a thankful smile. Orion's lip components hung open slightly, as if he was trying to think of something to say. His red servos cautiously snaked down to Megatronus' chassis, digits rubbing against the metal. Touching Megatronus like he was silently thanking him.

The gladiator felt Orion's servos pulling his chestplates, stepping back slowly and taking Megatronus with him. The silver mech looked away from Orion for a klik, glancing towards the berth a few feet behind them. They both stepped back slowly in unison, emerging out from the wash racks. They held and touched each other's armour, hesitating to kiss. They stared at each other's lips. Megatronus then looked down to make sure he didn't step on Orion's modest pedes. But his optics rose to look Orion in the optics.

The archivist felt his aft finally hit the berth. Megatronus then smiled, his helm at and angle as he lean down closer to Orion Pax.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil? The next chapter _should _be up tomorrow, if not, then ASAP. Reviews make me smile. (and keep me writing). So please, review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Set in the Golden Age of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus/Orion Pax slash. Just another chapter, but at least it felt right to include interfacing in this one due to the ending of the last chapter. Review and please enjoy.

**Rated: **Teen (+) for sticky (interfacing).

**Warnings:** M/M smut, explicit slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The archivists' thighs scraped against the side of the berth, back arching forwards. His chassis rubbed against Megatronus' as the gladiator leaned in all to slowly. Orion felt one of Megatronus' servos reach up, a digit seeking to hook under his chin. Inclining his helm, Megatronus then deliberately pressed his parted lips to Orion's own.

The clerk did not hesitate to return the kiss. His own lip components, chaste and eager, closed against the other mech's and he tilted his helm to deepen the kiss. Orion's servos ran down Megatronus' silver chestplates, merely getting a feel for his heat.

Megatronus smiled as Orion opened his mouth for him. The servo remaining on Orion's thigh shifted. His digits dug into the seams of his blue hip and encouraged him to take a seat on the berth. The data clerk's cooling fans whirred faster at the touches and he gasped into Megatronus' mouth, only giving the silver mech the opportunity to allow his glossa to slid into Orion's open mouth, teasing the clerk's own shy glossa.

Trying to return the sensation, Orion's red servos then stopped at the sides of Megatronus' red, accented abdomen. The gladiator took that so much as an invitation to do the same and his thick digits dug into the gaps of Orion's armour where the silver thighs met blue plating.

Orion moaned softly, pleasantly surprised at Megatronus' soft touches.

The gladiator was from Kaon. The _Pits_ of Kaon, even. Never would Orion have imagined Megatronus being so gentle and patient with him. A small part of Orion feared that Megatronus merely wanted to interface and be gone by the time he would awaken. If that was the outcome of this, then Orion was silently thinking of ways to convince himself it was for the better.

Yet he could not. It matter not how tight Megatronus held him, or how passionately he would kiss him, the thought still lingered deep in Orion's processor. Perhaps it was just Orion's incapability to trust so easily. Or it was that when he was with Megatronus, he felt so alive and didn't want to be without the mech he found as someone like a mentor. A mentor he was sexually involved with..

But not ever again did Orion Pax want to feel as lonely and helpless as he was before meeting the gladiator.

Orion forced the doubts away - doubts of Megatronus leaving him - and he kissed Megatronus hard, pulling him that much closer. Orion spread his pedes, lowering himself on to the berth. Deliberately, the data clerk began scooting back. Megatronus followed by pulling his knee struts on to the berth to climb over Orion as he sprawled himself down on the berth.

Orion's back struts slowly relaxed and his pedes spread wide open. Falling on to the berth, his servos clenched tighter on Megatronus' armour. The gladiator's servo released Orion's waist and supported his own frame as he crawled on top of the archivist. Megatronus lowered his helm to press soft, heated kisses on to Orion's warm neck cables as they comfortably situated on the berth.

The archivist praised the sensation, "Megatronus..." he moaned the name.

He could feel Megatronus' lip components shift to a wicked smirk, still pressed against his neck cables. The silver mech's glossa then slithered out to expertly lick a specifically hidden, yet very sensitive energon vain. It caused Orion to moan loudly and shiver under the heavy gladiator. Megatronus didn't feel obligated to hush the archivist. If anything, he was actually enamored with Orion's shy moans.

Gently, the silver mech nibbled and sucked at the delicate neck cable.

Megatronus now hovered over Orion Pax, cautiously grinded their building heat together with the affectionate scraping of panels. The silver mech could feel Orion's thighs collide with his, modest pedes wrapped around his thick waist. Megatronus raised his helm to make minutely optic contact with the data clerk before smashing their lip components together, taking Orion into another deep and heated kiss.

The anticipation of filling Orion was entirely too indulging for Megatronus. Though the foreplay was quite intoxicating, he couldn't wait to feel the heat of Orion around him and have him deliciously sobbing his name in ecstasy.

Megatronus lips shifted in to a possessive smirk as they started another intimate kiss. He realized that he was half-way towards reaching the impression he so often dreamed.

Megatronus' servos traveled from the clerk's waist and down the back of his silver thighs, helping the pedes tighten their clasp around his own grey pelvis. The gladiator pulled back after engaging an intense glossa battle for dominance. His wet lips pressed on to Orion's lascivious jaw line.

"You prefer this position?" he mumbled the question seductively as he pressed quick kisses against the heated metal of Orion's jaw.

The data clerk's optics dimly online, his gaze immediately falling to the mech on top of him. "W-what?" he tilted his blue helm.

Megatronus smiled, pulling his frame up higher to make more accessible optic contact with the impassioned mech below him. The silver mech couldn't help but quickly press his lip components on to Orion's, since they slightly hung open.

"This position..." Megatronus repeated. Offering a smile, his digits then grazed up Orion's silver thigh. "Would you like to modify it?"

Orion released a gush of warm ventilation and panted, feeling Megatronus' thighs scrap against his. "How?" he asked again.

Always the curious mech. Always playing 20 questions. Always just.. being Orion.

It was a favorable trait among archivists, librarians, and the such to ask many questions. Megatronus had to admit that it was just adorable. He allowed a smile to dress his lips again. He then tried to explain the question into further detail.

"I'm considerably larger than you, Orion. Would you like to be on top? I wouldn't want to _crush_ you," Megatronus stated, leaning down for another kiss.

Instead of going for the kiss, Orion pushed his helm back against the berth, away from Megatronus' lips and softly laughed. His servos stroked Megatronus' shoulder armour attentively.

"I suppose that would be fine. Either way, you will still be 'crushing' me," Orion reminded with a smirk.

Megatronus' heavy-duty cooling fans whirred faster at the response. His mouth hung open, only to have Orion indulge himself by returning the kiss he had previously dodged. Slowly, they both moved to the formerly conversed position. Megatronus now lay comfortably on the berth with the archivist sitting on top of him. Again, their lips quickly found each other, glossa tasting glossa. Orion's back arched forwards as he felt Megatronus' teasing servos dig into the gaps of his modest frame. He sat on the gladiator with spread pedes, revealing his blue interface panel. The gladiator deliciously stared at Orion's frame, feeling a burst of liquid desire spike his protoform.

"Open for me," Megatronus asked.

Orion's vocals hummed softly in response. He gave the silver mech beneath him a skeptical glance before his aroused optics shot down to Megatronus' abdomen. The red servos slowly slid from the massive shoulder armour, down Megatronus' chestplates, and finally to the region he currently stared. With determined optics, Orion's red servos continuously slid further down his frame. The data clerk offline his optics and took a deep ventilation.

"You first..." It was momentarily silent. "Please," Orion beautifully finished.

Megatronus blinked, completely absorbed with the archivists' every move. "Make me," the gladiator purred.

Orion responded faster than Megatronus had expected. Two curious servos suddenly touched Megatronus' interface panel. The digits gently caressed the metallic region, trying to pry it open. Orion gazed at the area, examining the exquisite panel. His ebony digits curiously dug into a hidden seam. Bullets of pleasure coursed through Megatronus, his spike throbbing in response beneath its cover. He instantly groaned at the bold, experimental decision.

The data clerk noticed that intense flare of energy sparking between them. "You like that?" Orion lowly taunted with a smug expression.

He tried putting pressure in the spot again. Same reaction. He curiously did it again. Only this time, with confident digits and impressively hard pressure. Megatronus panel clicked open. Orion gasped softly and smiled at his success. Megatronus blinked in a mixture of disappointment in himself and excitement.

Megatronus' spike differed from Orion's. The archivist had elegant ringlets of a noble blue design decorate his, while Megatronus' was plain ebony. The shade was bluntly darker than the rest of his silver frame, though.

The gladiator watched as Orion stared at his erect spike in awe, admiring the length with aroused optics.

"Your turn," Megatronus tastefully mumbled.

Staring at the archivist sitting a top him, Megatronus tempted to coax more pleasurable noises from those beautiful vocals. He began by running his digits keenly down Orion's frame, gently pulling him closer. Orion chastely arched into the sensation, his warm blue interface panel only just bumping against Megatronus' aroused spike. The data clerk moaned in response, feeling the servos on his waist pull him that much closer.

"Don't be so shy, Orion. Come on.." the gladiator coaxed.

Orion responded only with a nod of his helm, looking down to Megatronus' erect spike with hungry optics. His servos traveled back up Megatronus' frame, slowly wrapping themselves around the gladiator's neck cables before allowing himself to open.

Megatronus hummed softly in appreciation. His blue optics were dim with arousal as he watched the archivists' panel reveal his immaculate spike and valve. Orion chastely panted, clearly new to this position. He tried pulling himself closer to the spike below him.

Megatronus merely laughed at the inexperienced attempts and quickly decided to help Orion sit more comfortably by smoothly yanking him closer. He then released one of the clerk's thighs, the servo slipped between their frames.

The archivist gasped, desperately trying to not flinch and cringe awkwardly at the sensation. Megatronus' digits stroked the entrance of the smaller valve, merely getting a feel for Orion's heat. The data clerk moaned in return, his valve compressing and releasing lubricants as the digit expertly circled the valve. Megatronus took a moment to observe Orion's facial expressions, his digit stopping in the process.

Orion's optics shuddered offline. "M-more... please, Megatronus."

The gladiator didn't hesitate and immediately, his thick, silver digit advanced up into the expecting heat, wriggling into the mesh of wires inside the tight valve.

With a smile, Megatronus watched as Orion's lip components hung open at the intrusive sensation. The archivist anxiously arched his back as the digit repeatedly worked its way deeper into his valve. The silver mech cautiously added another digit, watching with dim optics as Orion's widely spread, blue hips arched intermittently to the movements of the digits that continuously slipped in an out of his valve.

Megatronus knew it would be a taut fit, him being considerably larger than Orion Pax. As much as he wanted to, Megatronus couldn't simply take the archivist into a round of interfacing. It would most certainly strain Orion to not have his valve stretched properly to fit Megatronus' large spike. Even so, the process would begin with pain but soon be driven by pleasure.

The gladiator blissfully smirked at the throbbing flush of electricity that crackled within Orion's valve. Humid lubricants covered Megatronus' digits as they scissored their way as deep as they could reach.

Orion rocked into the sensation, trying not to cringe and flinch too erratically. His valve disagreed with his processor though and the clerk quickly lost control over his vocalizer once he felt a burning sensation ripple and vibrate deep inside his valve and he moaned wantonly.

"Relax, Orion," Megatronus rasped, slowly pulling his digits out from the stretched valve.

The archivist nodded quickly, releasing a gust of warm ventilated air as his frame was pulled forward by strong servos. Megatronus' slipped both servos under Orion's thighs, grasping the more delicate plating and gently prying his pedes further apart. Orion swayed his frame even closer, hitching up his pedes as his exposed valve touched Megatronus' suddenly _very_ erect spike.

The clerk gasped at the feeling, instinctively grasping at Megatronus' shoulders with delicate servos. His small, ebony digits clenched around the metal and he bared his dental in an arousing grimace as he hovered over the swollen spike. Orion's valve compressed and released lubricants in anticipation. Megatronus' servos yanked him that much closer as he felt the rush of steam hit his spike. The gladiator's optics were dim, focusing on every little spasm and hitch in Orion's quaint movements, trying to savor the experience.

"Meh-Megatronus.."

The silver mech looked up to Orion's bright face plates and found himself a bit surprised. Even in this position - having Orion Pax moaning, rocking and hovering over his member just waiting to be filled - the archivist still managed to look utterly chaste.

It only seemed to electrify Megatronus with a crackle of desire. The sensation rushed through his protoform. Pulling Megatronus from his reverie was a pair of soft lips that pressed against his own.

Before the gladiator could even return the quick kiss, he felt something warm drop on to the head of his spike. Megatronus groaned at the suddenness, optics flickering online to see Orion determinedly sinking lower.

The data clerk gasped something that Megatronus couldn't audio, too transfixed on the sight to focus on much anything else. The silver gladiator wanted to thrust up and tear into the heat because _Primus_, Orion was taking him in so slow and just so deep.

Every so often, Orion hitched up his shaking thighs and clenched his dental in his mouth. The size of Megatronus' spike was nearly to broad to trifle inside his valve, so at the given moment it was almost more painful than it was pleasurable. Yet Orion found himself hungry for the sensation buzzing through his systems and allowed himself the sink lower. Already more than half-way down on the spike, the archivist made the mistake of spreading hips and ended up shifting the angle inside him.

Orion cried out as the spike triggered the hidden sensory nodes deep within his valve, "A-ah..!"

Megatronus' lip components hung open at the scene, and he could instantly sense Orion trying to recoil from the pain. However the attempt didn't work and Megatronus held Orion firmly in place as he jerked.

It took another nano-klik for Orion to calm down. Megatronus stared up at him with encouraging optics. Beginning to rub at Orion's thighs smoothingly to stimulate him. It seemed to do the trick and the gladiator felt the quivering valve clasp on to his throbbing spike. Orion sunk that much lower.

Megatronus lined himself inside the valve, feeling the valve walls tighten around his spike. Orion intensely ventilated, his careful servos slid down to Megatronus' chassis. He shifted his weight before completely sinking down on to the interface. Megatronus merely hummed in appreciation as his spike filled the chaste valve.

Orion shuddered at the forgotten sensations. He instantly gasped as a powerful wave of pleasure striked his sensory nets. The spike inside him set of dozens of hyper-sensitive nodes so deep that Orion couldn't recall were ever there, even in his experience from previous relationships. The bliss was incomparable and his hips swayed to the feeling.

Megatronus groaned in pleasure, feeling Orion's small servos grasp at his armour.

Orion released a hot ventilation as he pushed himself up off the spike. After a short klik he slipped back down, taking Megatronus' throbbing spike inside of him again. The data clerk allowed himself to sink so low that his widely open, metal thighs scraped against Megatronus'.

Megatronus clenched his dental as he tightened his servos possessively around the archivist, their frames both buzzed with arousal. Orion's confidence grew as the process continued, faster. Dropping and quickly rising up. It was quite consuming.

What else was consuming was Megatronus' optics. Orion found himself transfixed on them as he started to bounce his thighs down on to the spike below him, his lip components dropping open at the fast pace. The dim, blue optics that affectionately gazed back blinked in amusement.

Megatronus ventilated heavily as a smirk split on his lips, he pulled him closer and stroked the modest mech's warm plating. "Just like that, Orion..." he purred encouragingly.

Orion couldn't seem to form words, too distracted by the sensation of being completely filled. But suddenly, he jumped. The data clerk moaned wantonly as he felt the sudden returning of powerful thrusts from Megatronus.

"Ugh-!"

The silver mech merely watched with substantial lust as Orion moaned and cried out in time to each drop and to each time he circled his spike inside the stretched valve.

Orion panted Megatronus' name again as the intense friction between them increased. The gladiator began rutting up into Orion's gapping valve, the hard thrusts causing piles of hot lubricants to seep from the entrance and stain plating.

Megatronus knew Orion wouldn't last much longer, judging by the way his valve continuously clasped on to his spike. But Megatronus' thoughts were scrambled instantly as he felt Orion pound down on to him, staying in place and grinding their plating together.

Orion seemed to enjoy that motion, his cooling fans whirring so fast that Megatronus believed that Orion would pass out. Regardless, the gladiator repeatedly thrusted inside of him. His spike slammed against the back of the valve as Orion seductively scraped their interfaces together.

It was all so hot and so _much_ and Orion gasped before freezing.

The archivists' valve finally clamped down and rippled around Megatronus' spike and he overloaded with a wail of pleasure. However Megatronus wanted to continue, he decided to go easy on the overloading mech on top of him and allowed himself to do the same with the strongest thrust he could muster. It seemed to trigger Orion again and he screamed. The beautiful vocals managed to take Megatronus into overload as well.

Still lost in the waves of a flushing overload, Orion's form tiredly fell. His helm clonked on to Megatronus' roaring chassis with a dull thud.

It took a breem of silence for them both to catch thier breaths, Megatronus being first to move. He cautiously ran a servo down Orion's backside, the other moving to cup the small blue helm on his chestplates. Orion looked up with weary optics and a mouth that was wide open and ventilated heavily. He did happen to look pleased with virtually everything at the moment and it was just adorable.

Megatronus offered a smile, his optics blinking, trying to hide the considerably strong affections he held for the clerk.

Orion blushed in response and he weakly lifted himself off of Megatronus' large spike. The gladiator groaned as he felt Orion's valve vibrate for the last time. Orion closed his panel and Megatronus decided to do the same. The clerk looked at the gladiator with the most loving optics Megatronus had ever seen. It almost sent Megatronus' frame heating again.

The archivist, nearly and inch from Megatronus's face plates opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by a kiss. Megatronus closed his optics, satisfied as he felt Orion relax his frame and move to curl up against him, managing to keep the kiss steady.

They both comfortably lay against eachother. Orion could feel recharge threatening his systems from being exposed to such an overload. Breaking off the kiss, Orion smiled and hit his fore helm against Megatronus'.

Megatronus chuckled, taking the clerk tighter in his servos. This time, closing his optics, all Megatronus saw was light. He had a strong ideal that recharging wouldn't be dreadful and overwhelmed with dreams of horrific memories this time. Not with having Orion asleep in his servos.

Megatronus onlined his optics one last time to get a final glance at the mech comfortably resting in his servo.

Sleeping Orion. Intaking Orion._ His_ Orion.

The gladiator was suddenly to terrified to blink, afraid that had he closed his optics, then all of what he loved would fade away.

* * *

**A/N: **More than likely that there will be more chapters to come. **Sorry for such late updates**. It's like I'm cursed with procrastination because I seriously_ cannot_ seem to write anything in a matter of one day. It took me so much longer to write this chapter than I wanted. But smuts seem to be harder than I remember. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Review, please.


End file.
